1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of packaging, and more particularly to advantageous aspects of an improved plastic box and methods for making same.
2. Description of Prior Art
In current designs, boxes for retail items, such as shoes, are commonly fabricated from cardboard. There are a number of reasons that cardboard is used rather than plastic. First, cardboard boxes are relatively inexpensive, yet strong enough to allow multiple boxes to be stacked on top of each other. Further, cardboard boxes are typically breathable, preventing a buildup of moisture within the box that could lead to mildew, mold, or other damage to the boxes' contents.
However, cardboard boxes suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, cardboard boxes tend to lack esthetic appeal. Although it is possible to apply graphics and other designs to the exterior of a cardboard box, the appearance of a cardboard box is often spoilt when the box becomes even slightly worn or damaged. Also, cardboard boxes typically have unfinished or plain white interiors. One reason for this is that the use of a colored box interior carries with it the risk that the interior colors may migrate onto the contents of the box.
Plastic has not been a favored material for use in fabricating boxes and lids to hold certain types of retail items, such as shoes. One reason is that plastic boxes may be more expensive to manufacture than cardboard boxes. In addition, plastic boxes may lack the structural strength of a comparably sized cardboard box. Further, a plastic box may not be sufficiently breathable to prevent mildew or mold from forming on the box contents.